Party Time!
by Miko in training
Summary: this is a collection of Songs that the Naruto characters sing in Celebration... of what.. you will just have to read to find out... there will be parings to find out what they are you will have to read to find out as well... please review... please :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… I am going to try and do this in a week or two so it doesn't end up like the rest of my stories… unfinished and collecting dust… sadly enough.**

**I OWN NOTHING!! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! NO SONGS NO CHARACTERS! **

**Btw… this is a song fic… yes a song fic don't want to listen to characters singing? Go elsewhere… thank you. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Let's get this party started.**

Naruto and Sakura were waiting outside of a hospital room. Naruto was covered forehead to chin except for his eyes, bottom of his nose and mouth in bandages while Sakura had her arm in a cast and a few gauze patches on her cheek and forehead. Their clothes were torn and looking rather ratty but it didn't look like they were going to move from their spots anytime soon.

Tsunade was in the hospital room looking over a special patient. Naruto was leaning against the wall looking to be in deep thought about something; while Sakura kept looking from the door to Naruto. _'I can't believe that we survived the encounter. Now that Orochimaru is dead, for good this time, I wonder what is going to happen…'_ Her train of thought was stopped by the sound of the hospital door opening and closing behind Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, how is…" Naruto was cut off by the older woman's raised hand indicating for him to stop talking.

"He will be fine. He needs some rest but the seal is now holding and he is asleep. If you promise to be quiet you may go in and see him, but let him rest. Be thankful I'm not sending you two back to your beds where you should be rest right now." Tsunade walked away from them shaking her head and muttering about stubborn Ninja and not listening to doctor's orders, before turning back to them. "I do expect you both back in bed by the end of visiting hours." With that last comment she turned the corner to go back to her office.

"You go in first Sakura-chan." Naruto said calmly to the surprised woman.

"Naruto…" Sakura started before walking up to him with a small smile. "Thank you for keeping your promise." She gave him a quick hug and let him go to go into the room first.

After about an hour she poked her head out of the room. "Naruto, He's awake. And he wants to talk to you."

Surprised slightly by this he came to the door and peered in. On the white sheet covered bed was a tall short black haired man with black eyes sitting up and looking out the window with an expressionless face. Walking in and closing the door softly behind him he made his way over to the bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked sitting down in the second chair next to the bed.

"Hey Dobe. Why did you keep trying to bring me back even though I told you not to?" The man asked turning to the blond haired knuckle headed ninja sitting next to him.

"We Sasuke are a team. We will always be a team. We look out for each other, and…" He relaxed his muscles and looked at the bed ridden man in front of him. "You are one of my closest friends even if we are rivals. You Sasuke Uchiha are the closest think I have to family. I may not have had a mother or father but old man Hokage was as close to a grandfather as I could get. Kakashi-sensai was like the uncle I never had. And Ero-sannen, was my godfather. I have lost family Sasuke. Not blood family no… but they were mine. And I wasn't about to lose the closest thing I had to a brother. That's why I wouldn't stop hunting you down and trying to bring you back. You are my family and I will do everything in my power to keep it." He said sternly.

"You're still such a dobe for thinking I would be a part of your family." Sasuke said in a cool tone hiding a small twitch of a grin as Naruto's face got red from anger.

"Why you…" He was cut off by half of a laugh from the man on the bed.

"But you know what, put that way, I guess you're like my brother too. Just not one I want to kill for murdering my family." A small grin came to the Uchiha's face as his fist went out in the air stopping half way to Naruto.

He grinned wide and punched his own fist to his friends awaiting one. "It's good to have you back Teme."

Sakura choose that time to poke her nose into the conversation. "I'm glad team 7 is back together again." She wrapped one arm around Sasuke and went to do the same to Naruto till a shooting pain went up her arm reminding her that the bone was broken. "Ow. Damn I forgot my arm still needs to heal."

The boys both consoled her till a nurse came in to shoo the two out of the room and back to their own beds prior to Tsunade's orders.

A week later the three were released from the hospital and were on their way to help Sasuke clean up his house. Nearly 4 years of dust can be bad for a house. At least that was the plan till they were side tracked by some unexpected run ins.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A high pitched voice called from the corner ahead of them.

"Oh look, it's Ino-pig." Sakura said glaring at the said girl.

"What are you doing with Sasuke-kun, forehead?" Ino said glaring at Sakura.

"None of your business." Sakura shot back.

The girls continued at Naruto sighed and gave Sasuke a look as if saying, 'This is your fault, deal with it.' Just then Shikamaru, Choji, and Tamari came around the same corner Ino had come from.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the last two genin from the infamous rookie 9." Tamari said looking over at the reinstated Uchiha and Konoha's own number one unpredictable, hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja.

"Hi Tamari, Shikamaru, Choji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked smiling as the small group walked to them.

"We were going to go and visit you, but it looks like that isn't needed anymore." Tamari said leaning on her right leg so it looked like she was about to lean against Shikamaru.

"You need to stop getting hurt so much Naruto. Visiting you in the hospital all the time is becoming a drag." Shikamaru said in what would be a teasing manner even with his annoyed voice.

Choji was too busy munching on chips to say anything, but that didn't stop him from observing. That is until something that wasn't food caught his eye. "Isn't that Hinata over there?" He said indicating to the tree behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around walked quietly over to the tree and took a peek around it. There standing with a slightly pink face was Hinata Hyuga. "Hey Hinata! How are you doing?" Naruto said with a wide grin to the shy young woman.

"I-I've been g-good Naruto-kun." She said as calmly as she could. "How are you doing now that you're out of the hospital?" she had learned quickly how to calm down by reminding herself to breath slowly in and out.

"I'm doing much better but maybe you need to see one of the healers. Your face is all red. Maybe you're catching a cold." The rest of what he was saying to her was toned out as she fainted from his hand touching her forehead.

At that moment Neji, Tenten, and Lee had come turned a corner and found Hinata in Naruto's arm's as he had caught her when she fainted. Neji was glaring daggers at Naruto because he was still very protective of his cousin even after all these years. Naruto however just had this Help me look on his face.

"What are you doing to Hinata-san, Naruto." Neji said anger evident in his voice.

"She just fainted I swear! Her face got all red and then she passed out!" Naruto said in a hurry trying to avoid getting pummeled by an angry cousin of a popular and dangerous clan.

Tenten walked over and checked on her. After making sure she was going to be just fine she looked at Naruto and held back a laugh. "She will be fine. Why don't you carry her on your back for a little bit till she wakes up." _'It's about time these two get together. Not to mention it will help with Hinata's self esteem.'_ Tenten thought as she got back up.

"It is good to see you again Naruto! I see you have kept your word and brought Sasuke back to the village!" Lee said in his normal trying-to-be-cool-but-really-not voice.

"It's good to see you too, you know I always keep my word Lee." Naruto said standing up grinning with Hinata on his back.

Just then Kiba, and Shino come around the corner in search of their teammate. "Hey Neji, have you seen Hina-…" the rest of Kiba's sentence was cut off as he spotted his unconscious teammate on the orange wearing, ramen loving, ones back.

"What the hell did you do to Hinata, Naruto!?" Kiba yelled pointing an accusing finger at the teen.

"She just fainted and Naruto caught her, Kiba. She will be fine in a minute." Tenten explained giving out a sigh when the man's anger only increased.

"That doesn't explain why he's carrying her on his back!" Kiba yelled at them. "Put her down now!" Kiba said walking menacingly over to them.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Naruto asked subconsciously tightening his hold on the precious cargo on his back.

"I'm going to kill you that's what I'm going to do!" Kiba said running now at him with a kunai in his hand.

Naruto avoided the kunai and the man holding it by disappearing. Kiba looked around then at the last second moved out of the way as he came down on him with a clone and fists that followed. Hinata no longer on his back.

Kiba growled at him and charged again. That is until Naruto disappeared once again. Making him stop in his tracks and sniff the air. He turned around only to be met with a rasengan hand next to his face.

"Drop it Kiba." Naruto said in an unusual strict, demanding voice.

Kiba was shocked shitless and dropped his kunai on the ground. _'How the hell did he do that? I couldn't smell him till it was too late.'_ Kiba thought as he backed away slowly from Naruto.

The rasengan died down and disappeared. In a flash he disappeared and a moment later he was under the tree with Hinata in his arms.

"Impressive." A calm voice said breaking the silence that had consumed the area.

"Gaara!" Naruto said happily looking up at the building next to the group where the Kazekage stood looking rather intimidating.

"Lord Kazekage!" Tamari said taking a slight step back from Shikamaru. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara in the slightest.

"Neat little trick you got there Naruto." Kankuro said standing right next to Gaara grinning down at them. "Tamari we've been looking for you." He said turning to his sister.

"What for?" Tamari asked confused. This was her down time it was Kankuro's turn to be Gaara's body guard.

"You disappeared. We thought you were causing trouble as usual." He teased.

"Why don't you come down here and say that puppet…" Gaara toned out the rest of the argument for deciphering how Naruto had done his last 'trick' as Kankuro has dubbed it.

Jumping down he walked over to Naruto and gave a small smile. "It is good to see you again old friend. I take it your training has improved your skills greatly. Why don't we test them, Shall we?" he asked. He wanted to test his friend's new abilities first hand.

"Sound's Gre-…" He was cut off by Sakura who had stopped fighting with Ino when Naruto and Kiba were fighting. "Oh no you don't, Naruto, You just got out of the hospital! Tsunade-sama can't keep taking time off from being Hokage just to heal you because you're being stupid again!"

"But Sakura, I won't…" he was cut off again.  
"She has a point dobe, Take a few days to recover first, then test each other's skills." Sasuke provided in his normal mellow tone.

"That sounds like a good idea. I want you at your best when we fight Naruto." Gaara said smiling at him. The rims around his eyes has lightened slightly but were still there. Now that his demon was gone he could finally sleep peacefully though it did take some time to get used to sleeping… even now it was far and in between but his sleeping habits were getting better.

Suddenly Tenten had an idea. "Hey everyone." They all looked at her. In Tamari's and Kankuro's situation, they stopped arguing and then looked at her. "Since we are all here, why don't we celebrate! Gaara is Kazekage, Naruto brought Sasuke back and Sasuke is now back to his old self, why not celebrate I mean, how often do we get to be together like this?" Tenten asked looking at everyone as they contemplated this.

"Tenten's right. There's a karaoke club just down the road from here. We can party there. Who's up for it?" Sakura asked excitedly.

A bunch of yes's, a few grunts, an enthusiastic 'this will be great', and a 'how troublesome' were heard from the large group as they made their way down to the club. Hinata was still out cold in Naruto's arms as they walked. Or at least that's what everyone thought.

'_I wonder how long I can keep up being 'passed out' in Naruto's arms. I woke up from Tamari and Kankuro yelling at each other.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she kept her breathing and heartbeat to a slow and steady pass to fain sleep.

Naruto staying to the back had stopped for a moment, Gaara who had been walking beside him gave him a curious look as if to ask what he was doing. Naruto merely looked down at the girl in his arms and back up at him. He nodded and continued on with the group who were too busy talking to realize he had stopped.

When the group were a few feet away out of hearing distance, especially Kiba and his dog hearing, he smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Hinata, we're going to a club and I don't think you want me to carry you into it and give people idea's, do you?" Naruto said with his signature grin.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "H-how did you k-know I wasn't asleep?" She asked confused she hadn't thought anyone knew. _'There goes my time in his arms.'_ She thought sadly.

"Your heart rate increased for a minute around the time Tamari and Kankuro were arguing and then went back to what it was when you were passed out. It's a little trick Sakura taught me to see if an enemy was faking to make me drop my guard." He smiled at her. "Neat trick huh?"

Hinata was blushing now. She had been caught by the one that she wanted to be closest to even if she had to be unconscious to do so. She was brought back from her stupor by something Naruto said. "What?" she asked confused seeing as she didn't hear him the first time.

"Do you want to come with us to a karaoke club?" he asked again putting her down on her feet.

She thought for a moment _'A karaoke club? Maybe I can…'_ Her thoughts were cut off by Naruto with a concerned look on his face. "If you don't want to I understand. It's just everyone is going to be there and we are never together like this. It would be nice to spend time with everyone without worrying about who's trying to kill us." Naruto said subconsciously rubbing the back of his head out of habit.

"I would lo-like that very m-much." She said smiling up at him. She almost let her true feelings slip past her lips if she hadn't caught herself could she have lived with rejection from him?

"Great, let's go catch up with everyone." He said grabbing her hand and running to catch up dragging a cherry faced Hinata behind him. _'He's holding my hand.'_ She nearly fainted again had it not been for Kiba taking her hand out of Naruto's as they meet up with everyone. Neji was also glaring daggers at him again. It's like the guys didn't understand that she wanted to be with him.

"Come on guy's they have a party room in back that will fit all of us." Ino said as she started to follow a woman that worked there.

Everyone followed Kiba walking between Hinata and Naruto and Neji on the other side of Naruto while Tenten was closer to Neji. _'I have to get Neji and Kiba away from Hinata and Naruto long enough for them to get together. The staying at a distance game is getting old between them. At least Shikamaru and Tamari are secretly dating. Or at least trying to hide it from Lord Kazekage, Gaara and their brother Kankuro, though I don't think it will be a secret any longer.' _Tenten said looking from Shikamaru to Gaara, Tamari and finally Kankuro who were in front of her at the moment.

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Choji and Shino were in the front following the woman, Sakura and Ino on either side of Sasuke while Choji and Shino and Lee where behind them. That is till they all made it to the end of the hall and the woman let them in.

The room was nearly as big as the Academy room most of them had once shared. A few speakers hung from the corners of the room with a stage in front of them. It was big enough for a band to be on and be able to move about freely.

"This place is amazing." Sakura said in awe as everyone admired the room.

"I call dibs on the first song!" Kiba yelled running up to the karaoke box stationed at the left side of the stage. He was looking through the selection.

"Perfect!" He yelped as he hopped on the stage while everyone sat on the couches in the room which were all in front of the stage back about 10 feet, just like a theater.

An upbeat sound came over the speakers and the words appeared on the screen that hung in front of the stage without blocking the view for the audience.  
(A/N: I do not own "Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones)

Aw, aw, baby, yeah, ooh yeah, huh, listen to this,

Spy on me baby, use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim, gonna fire, shoot me right  
I'm gonna like the way you fight

Now you found the secret code I use  
to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
the only one to make me fly.

Sex bomb, Sex bomb, you're a Sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb you're my sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

Kiba was eyeing Hinata as he sang. Hinata was surprised by the song, how Kiba could be so bold to do something like this was beyond her. She knew, he being from the Inuzuka clan he was protective of people but did he really think of her that way?

No don't get me wrong, ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target, come and help me ignite  
Love struck and holding you tight.

Make me explode although you know  
the route to go to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
who say that you are not all that.

Sex bomb, Sex bomb, you're my Sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb you're my sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

Sex bomb, Sex bomb, you're a Sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb you're my sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

You can give me more and more, counting up the score  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine

Sex bomb, Sex bomb you're a Sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on

Sex bomb, Sex bomb you're my Sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

Sex bomb, Sex bomb you're my Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on

Neji was now glaring daggers at Kiba. If Kiba thought he could get away with this he had another thing coming. If Naruto could defeat him in a small fight then he can't be that difficult to fight a genius like himself.

Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

And baby you can turn me on.

Kiba hopped off the stage with a grin on his face looking at Hinata who had a slight blush on her face. _'I should make my move now before Naruto figures out she has a stupid crush on the knucklehead.' _But before he could get two feet to her Naruto sat down next to her laying his arm over the couch in a relaxed position. This only made Hinata's blush darken and a smile appeared on her face.

'_Damn you Naruto! You're not good enough for someone as great as Hinata. She would make an excellent mate for me. Not to mention what it would do for our clans if we were married.'_ His thoughts were stopped by the look Neji was giving him and decided to sit down next to Shino.

"Who's up next?" Ino asked looking around.

**That's it for now… damn that took too long… review and please tell me what you think… thanks. All beta-ing and song rewrite credits go to my friend, GothicChevy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK… next chapter is here… again... I don't own anything…and the Rewrite goes to GothicChevy who also beta-ed this chapter as well… enjoy and tell me what you think in a review... I really need them for encouragement please.**

**Chapter 2: Is This Love?**

Ino looked around till she grabbed Shikamaru from his spot next to Tamari and pushed him to the stage. "I guess that means you're up Shika. Try not to bore us to death ok?" Ino said as she gave a final shove and stumbled to the Karaoke box.

"How troublesome." He mumbled before looking through the selection.

Gaara took this chance to talk to him alone. At least as alone as two can get in a big room like this with 13 other people in the room with them. _'What was his name again? I think it was Shikamaru. Yes that's right.'_ "Shikamaru, I wish to speak with you for a moment.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage?" He asked looking obedient to the kage of another land.

"This is about Tamari." Gaara said eyeing him for a moment. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and he was having a hard time not turning his face away from the kage in front of him. He merely waited for Gaara to continue.

"I couldn't help but notice how… close you two have seem to have gotten. Maybe I should place her elsewhere? You know how judgment can be altered when a… loved one is in danger. You are coming very close to crossing the line between, listening to your head and listening to your heart. Be sure not to confuse the two should the time ever arise." Gaara was about to walk away when he was stopped the man behind him.

"Gaara, I'm saying this as a friend. I love your sister and I would let myself die if it kept her safe. However I know she is a skilled koiniichi and should the time come I know she can handle herself."

He turned to look him in the eye. Determination and truth were shining in his eyes as he looked back at the young Kazekage. He had not seen that much determination since Naruto said he was going to be the next Hokage.

"I will… allow this relationship to continue but should your judgment very I will consult with your Hokage and make sure you two never see each other again. Or I will deal with you myself. Tamari is my sister and I will do whatever it takes to protect her as well as everyone else in my village. Are we understood?" Gaara asked in a strict voice rather than a friendly one like before.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage, and thank you." Gaara waved it off and headed back to his seat next to Kankuro.

Shikamaru turned back to the Karaoke box and finally found a song. Hitting play and hopping on the stage he cleared his throat a techno beat came over the group from the speakers.

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, girl  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

The beat kicked up a little. Shikamaru concentrated more on Tamari than anyone else in the room while taking the microphone off of the holster.

Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey! Here I go again  
Ha! Turn it up my friend  
No! I don't stop  
Ha! I rock the spot  
No! I don't quit  
Get ready, oh, this is it!

Do you like to dream?  
Hey! I like to dream, baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho! I like to dream, mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey! I like to scream, baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho! So scream it out

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, girl  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Beat picks up again.

Uuh, party over here  
Ha, bring it up from the rear  
Uuh, party over there  
Ha, hands in the air  
No, I don't stop  
Ha, I rock the spot  
No, I don't quit  
Get ready ya'll, this is it

His eyes locked on to hers. Gaara was having a hard time holding Kankuro back from pummeling the jounin into dust.

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, girl  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, girl  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, girl  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

The music faded and Shikamaru put the microphone back in the holster. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked calmly over to Tamari and sat down next to her; her face was beat red.

Kankuro turned to Gaara an angry look on his face. "Are you going to do nothing about that? She's our sister and that twerp just…" Gaara cut him off with a single look meaning shut up now or die.

"I know what he did. He had my permission I also reminded him what I can do should his mind waver in any way." Gaara looked over at the two and nodded his head when Shikamaru glanced over at him. Kankuro just watched the transaction in awe.

Shikamaru leaned over and whispered something into Tamari's ear. Her eyes went wide and her head shot out to look at her brothers for conformation.

With a slight nod and a surprised look from Kankuro, a smile came to Tamari's face as she leaned into Shikamaru in pure joy.

"Well, at least we get to kill him if he breaks her heart." Kankuro said sitting back in the seat.

"It would also be good in keeping peace between our two lands should they conceive a child and marry."Gaara said giving a knowing look.

"Gaara you could…" he was cut off by 'the look' again and promptly shut up.

Naruto just watched a sulking Kiba, a happy Shika and Tamari, and an amused Gaara and confused Kankuro. "At least someone's happy you think those too will… Hinata?" Naruto looked over to his left to see Hinata's head against his chest. A small blush came to his face as he saw the smile in her face as she had fallen asleep against him.

In all truth, she had fainted shortly after his arm had fallen from its perch on the top of the couch to behind her and subconsciously wrapped around her frame. Naruto sighed with content as he waited for the next person to take the stage.

**Wow… this is my shortest chapter… maybe there's a problem with me? I don't know… tell me what you think… the next chapter should be up soon as well.**

**That only took me 2 hours… wow. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… chapter three… I am just flying through these now… I hope it doesn't become a habit… I like my long chapter. More stuff happens in them. Anyways. Chapter three. Again, I own nothing and never will. Any rewriting belongs to my friend GothicChevy as well as Beta-ing my stories. Enjoy and tell me what you think in a review.**

**Chapter 3: What are you doing here?**

The group was quiet again wondering who was going to go up next. Finally Lee jumped up out of his seat nearly knocking Neji to the floor because he was glaring daggers at Naruto. He saw his arm move from the top of the couch to around Hinata's waist. If he thinks he's going to hurt her by playing with her heart he has another thing coming.

Lee had skillfully and unknowingly broken this train of thought when he stood up. "I believe it is my turn to be on stage." He got up and headed to the karaoke box looking through the songs.

"Do we really have to listen to the bigger dobe sing?" Sasuke asked more to himself then the two girls that wouldn't leave him alone on either side of him now.

"We can always go somewhere else while he bursts everyone else's ear drums Sasuke-Kun." Sakura suggested.

"I'll be back, and NO you can't follow me." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

"He's probably going to the men's room." Ino said watching the door now.

Tenten moved and sat next to Neji. "Just let them be Neji, maybe he has feelings for her. You know he didn't have parents to teach him about love or anything else. And any Parental guidance was from Jiraiya-sannen or Kakashi-sensai. And those too think about nothing but women and horrible things." Tenten said crossing her arms.

"All the more reason to watch him. Who knows what he picked up from those two." He said glaring harder at him. "And then there's Kiba. He thinks he can win over Hinata-san. If he even tries it he's a dead dog."

Tenten just let out a sigh. _'What will make him understand that he has to let her choose who she wants to be with. He can't protect her from her future husband. I wonder if I should tell him now. He might listen after and let them be for a while… it's worth a shot.'_

"Neji I…" there was a sudden bang from the door as it burst open and in walked the biggest pervert in the whole village.

"Ero-Sannen, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked subconsciously tightening his hold on Hinata who had woken up from the load bang.

"I saw Sasuke here walking in and figured he would know where you were. What are you doing here anyways?" He asked eyeing the woman beside his young pupil. Making the boys hold tightens ever so slightly as he moved to look at his sensei as if daring him to try and take her spot from her.

"We're hanging out since we don't get to see each other very often anymore." Naruto said matter of fact-ly.

"I see, well you won't mind if I join you then, right?" Jiraiya said as if daring any of the teens to tell him no.

"Sure Jiraiya-sannen, come right in." Sakura said smiling lightly at him. _'At least this way he won't be peeping on the women in the bath houses.'_ She thought to herself.

"I have found it!" Lee said triumphantly finally turning on the music.

"This should be ear splitting." Ino said folding her arms over her chest as Sasuke went and sat at a distant table away from the two annoying girls.

A piano comes over the speakers as the song begins upbeat but slow at the same time.

We're having fun most every night,

When that ol' moon gets big and bright,

It's a Supernatural delight,

Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight,

Everyone was shocked when they heard him singing. It was almost like it wasn't him. It was… good.

Everybody here is out of sight,

They don't bark and they don't bite,

They keep things loose,  
They keep things light,  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight,

Dancing in the moonlight,

Everybody's feeling warm and bright,

It's such a fine and natural site,

Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight,

Lee was swaying to the beat calmly as the piano played.

We like our fun and we never fight,

You can't dance and stay uptight,

It's a supernatural delight,

Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight,

Dancin' in the moonlight,

Everybody's feeling warm and bright,

It's such a fine and natural site,

Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight,

Dancin' in the moonlight

Everybody here is out of sight,

They don't bark and they don't bite,

They keep things loose,  
They keep things light,  
Everybody was dancin in the moonlight,

Dancin', Dancin', Dancin' in the moonlight,  
Dancin', Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight,

Everybody's feeling warm and bright,

It's such a fine and natural site,

Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight,

Dancing in the moonlight,

Everybody's feeling warm and bright,

It's such a fine and natural site,

Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight,

It's such a fine and natural site,

Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight

Everyone was still in awe as Lee jumped down and we to a new seat seeing as Tenten had taken his so she could be next to Neji.

"I never knew Lee could sing like that." Ino said in surprise.

"Yeah, he would be a great boyfriend for you Ino." Sakura teased standing up to sit next to Sasuke once again. Who groaned as his teammate joined him at the small table big enough for only two.

"So who's next?" Kankuro asked breaking the silence. At least he got to break something today. Even if it wasn't that lazy asses face for making goo goo eyes with his sister.

Hinata was still sitting next to Naruto but she felt like she was about to pass out again at any moment. _'Naruto's arm is around me. Maybe he cares about me the same way. Maybe I can tell him my true feelings, but what if I'm wrong and his arm just reacted to Jiraiya-sannen being here and knowing how he is with women is only protecting me from his dirty ways. What if...'_ her train of thought was cut off by Gaara, the Kazekage standing up.

"I suppose I should get this over with." He said going up to the box and looked through the song selection.

**Ok that's it for now… wow… an hour… that didn't take long… review tell me what you think… next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay.. Chapter 4… wow.. I'm on a roll. I own nothing.. Beta-ing and Rewrite rights go to my best bud GothicChevy cause he's awesome like that! Review at the end please.**

**Chapter 4: Gaara can sing? Since when?**

Gaara walked up to the box and started looking through the selection.

"I didn't know Gaara knew how to sing." Shikamaru said in surprise. Tamari didn't say anything considering Shikamaru had just said what she was thinking. In fact it was the same thought that everyone was thinking. That is all except one.

"Looks like Gaara is just full of surprises." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"P-p-perhaps h-he is as talented as L-Lee- kun." Hinata put in trying to help break the silence that had enveloped the room.

"It's possible. Many of us have hidden talents." Naruto said grinning at her, making her blush lightly.

It was quiet for a moment until a sneeze broke the silence. "Sakura, are you catching a cold?" Sasuke asked giving her what might be considered a 'slightly' concerned look.

"No, I'm fine. I think someone's just talking about me. That's all." She said smiling at him. He merely turned his head away from her with his normal passive look on his face.

~Elsewhere in Konoha~

Tsunade sat at her desk consumed by paperwork. "Where is that girl?! I was told she was out of the hospital today along with Sasuke and Naruto. If she's not back here in Two minutes I'm going out looking for her." She took another sip of Sake only to realize the bottle was empty when she tried to refill it.

"Damn, looks like I'm going out sooner then I planned." She said as she jumped out the window so she wasn't stopped and made to endure another hour of horrible paperwork.

~Back with the gang~

Gaara finally found a song and got on stage. Everyone was silent as the music came over the speakers that sounded like it belonged in a horror movie followed by a scream. (A/N: I don't own the rights to "Disturbia" by the Cab)

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**I'm going crazy now,**_

_**No more gas, in the red,**_

_**Can't even get it started,**_

_**Nothing heard nothing said,**_

_**Can't even speak about it,**_

_**On my life, on my head,**_

_**Don't wanna think about it,**_

_**Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**_

_**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you,**_

_**It can creep up inside you and consume you,**_

_**A disease of the mind, it can control you,**_

_**It's too close for comfort, oh**_

_**Put on the brake lights, **_

_**You're in the city of wonder,**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, **_

_**Watch out you might just go under,**_

_**Better think twice,**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered,**_

_**So if you must falter be wise,**_

_**Your mind's in Disturbia,**_

_**It's like the darkness is light, **_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? **_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like,**_

_**Disturbia, Disturbia,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me, **_

_**Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring,**_

_**I gotta get out or figure this shit out, **_

_**It's too close for comfort, oh**_

_**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you,**_

_**It can creep up inside you and consume you,**_

_**A disease of the mind, it can control you,**_

_**I feel like a monster,**_

_**Put on your brake lights,**_

_**You're in the city of wonder,**_

_**Ain't gonna play nice,**_

_**Watch out you might just go under,**_

_**Better think twice,**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered,**_

_**So if you must falter be wise,**_

_**Your mind's in disturbia,**_

_**It's like the darkness in the light,**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like,**_

_**Disturbia, disturbia,**_

Everyone looked between Naruto and Gaara and a similar thought when through their heads, '_is that what it's like to have one of those demons sealed inside you? How horrible. And we were so mean to Naruto when we were younger.'_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,  
**_  
everyone paused as an angelic like voice flowed from Gaara's mouth as he poured his soul into the following lyrics.

_**Release me from this curse I'm in,**_

_**Trying to maintain but I'm struggling,**_

_**If you can't go-o-o-uh-oh,**_

_**I think I'm gonna, ah, ah, ah, ah,**_

_**Put on your brake lights,**_

_**You're in the city of wonder,**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice,**_

_**Watch out you might just go under,**_

_**Better think twice,**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered,**_

_**So if you must falter be wise,**_

_**Your mind's in disturbia,**_

_**It's like the darkness in the light,**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like,**_

_**Disturbia, disturbia,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum da, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum da, bum bum be-dum bum,**_

_**Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum  
Ho-o-o-uh-oh-oh-whoa-oh..**_

Everyone was in awe as he jumped down from the stage and walked back over to his seat next to Kankuro.

Suddenly as if to break the tension in the room Jiraiya jumped up from his seat and made his way to the stage. "Yeah! Now it's my turn, let me teach you kids how it's done!" he yelled as he started looking through the song selection.

"Ero-sannen are you sure about that? You haven't been drinking again have you?" Naruto asked with what be concern on his face, but the question was… concern for whom? Jiraiya, or the rest of them?

Suddenly the door burst open to revile Lady Hokage, Tsunade, holding a bag of bottles one can only suspect are full of Sake.

"Sakura, there you are. I would have figured you would come to my office requesting something to do now that you are all out of the hospital." Her eyes gazed over the room. All the rookie 9, team Gai, and the Kazekage and his siblings where all sitting around in front of the stage, Tenten was trying to get close to Neji on a love seat, Neji was back to glaring at Naruto and Kiba as if trying to kill them with his eyes. Naruto and Hinata sat in a love seat on the opposite side of the room. Tamari was snuggling back into Shikamaru's embrace while he was just relaxing after the loud interruption. Lee was saying something about how Hokage-sama is very youthful, while everyone else was just looking at her forgetting that Jiraiya was looking for a song.

"I found it! The perfect song." Jiraiya said grabbing the microphone and looking up before his hand stopped an inch away from the start button. "Tsunade, so good of you to join us!" His hand landed on the start button and a rap beat came on.

Naruto slapped his hand to his face. "He chose that song. Hinata do you want to go get a drink with me? We can take our sweat time coming back."

"Don't even think about it Naruto. If we have to sit through this so do you. Consider it a step to becoming Hokage one day." Tsunade said taking a seat at a table next to them.

"You apparently have never heard this song before." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Jiraiya got into the rhythm and began.(A/N: I don't own the rights to "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot)

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie,**_

_**You other brothers can't deny,**_

_**When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist,**_

_**And a round thing in your face you get sprung,**_

_**Wanna pull out your tough,**_

'_**Cause you noticed that butt was stuffed.**_

_**Deep in the jeans she's wearing,**_

_**I'm hooked and I can't stop staring,**_

_**Oh baby, I wanna get with'cha,**_

_**And take your picture,**_

_**My homeboys tried to warn me,**_

_**But that butt you got makes me so horny,**_

_**Ooh, rump o' smooth-skin,**_

_**You say you wanna get in my Benz?**_

_**Well, use me, use me,**_

'_**Cause you ain't that average groupie,**_

_**I've seen her dancing'**_

_**To hell with romancin'**_

_**She's sweat, wet,**_

_**Got in goin' like a turbo 'Vette,**_

_**I'm tired of magazines,**_

_**Sayin' flat butts are the thing,**_

_**Take the average black man and ask him that,**_

_**She gotta back much back.**_

_**So fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)**_

_**Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)**_

_**Tell 'em shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)**_

_**Shake that healthy butt!**_

_**Baby got back!**_

Naruto glared at Lady Tsunade as if saying it was her fault that had to live through this torture. She merely gave him a sheepish look ask if asking for forgiveness. The majority of the girls were all blushing red, Hinata looked about ready to pass out.

_**Baby got back!**_

"He can't be serious. I'm going to kill him when he's done." Sasuke said quietly to himself even though Kiba heard him.

"Count me in dude I want a crack at him." Kiba said that loud enough for the others to hear it but not the man on stage.

"He won't stand for a month." Naruto said quietly. This brought Hinata out of her blushing that lightened as she looked at her crush. She watched as his eyes flashed red and then went back to normal in a flash. It happened so quickly that she thought she imagined it.

_**I like 'em round and big,**_

_**And when I'm throwin' a gig I can't help myself,**_

_**I'm acting like an animal,**_

_**Now here's my scandal,**_

_**I wanna get you home and ugh!**_

_**Double-up, ugh, ugh!**_

_**I ain't talkin' 'bout Playboy,**_

'_**Cause silicone parts are made for toys,**_

_**I want 'em real thick and juicy,**_

_**So find that juicy double**_

_**Mix-a-lot's in trouble,**_

_**Beggin' for a piece of that bubble.**_

_**So I'm lookin' at rock videos,**_

_**Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes,**_

_**You can have them bimbos,**_

_**I'll keep my women like Flo Jo**_

_**A word to the thick soul sisters,**_

_**I wanna get with 'cha**_

_**I won't cuss or hit 'cha**_

_**But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *moan***_

_**Till the break of dawn.**_

_**Baby got it goin' on,**_

_**A lot of simps won't like this song.**_

'_**Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it,**_

_**And I'd rather stay and play,**_

'_**Cause I'm long and I'm strong, **_

_**And I'm down to get the friction on,**_

All the boys thought the same thing simultaneously. "HE'S DEAD!"

_**So Ladies, (yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah!)**_

_**Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes? (Yeah!) **_

_**Then turn around! Stick it out! **_

_**Even Naruto's got to shout, Baby got back!**_

Naruto stood up at the mere mention of his name being put in to the song! _'I'm going to kill him with the rasengan!'_

Everyone looked over at Naruto's response and saw the killer intent radiating off of him in the direction of the stage. But it was massive. That is until Hinata's hand touched his arm as if trying to silently calm him down before he destroyed everything in sight. To everyone's surprise the killer intent vanished and he sat back down next to Hinata.

_**Baby got back!**_

_**Yeah baby… when it comes to females,**_

_**Cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection.**_

_**36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5' 3".**_

_**So your girlfriend rolls a Honda,**_

_**Playin' workout tapes by Fonda,**_

_**But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda,**_

_**My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns Hun!**_

You can do side bends or sit-ups

_**But please don't lose that butt,**_

_**Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role,**_

_**And tell you that the butt can go,**_

_**So they toss it and leave it,**_

_**And I pull up quick to retrieve it,**_

_**So Cosmo says your fat,**_

_**Well I ain't down with that!**_

'_**Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'**_

_**And I'm thinkin' 'bout stickin'**_

_**To the beanpole dames in the Magazines:**_

_**You ain't it Miss Thing!**_

_**Give me a sister, I can't resist her,**_

_**Red beans and rice didn't miss her,**_

_**Some knucklehead tries to dis,**_

'_**Cause his girls are on my list,**_

_**He had game but he choose to hit 'em,**_

_**And I pull up quick to get wit 'em,**_

_**So ladies, if the butt is round,**_

_**And you wanna triple X throw down,**_

_**Dial 1-900-MIXALOT,**_

_**And kick them nasty thoughts,**_

_**Baby got back!**_

The boys got up and started to stretch, Tsunade just sat down not seeing any problems what so ever. Her old teammate asked for this.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand lightly as if to tell her 'it's going to be okay'. While Sakura was about to get up to help Sasuke stopped her and gave her a look that said 'don't move'.

_**Baby got back!**_

Kiba stood up and looked over at his team mate that was still sitting down. "You're not going to beat the living daylights out of him with us?" he asked

"What makes you think that? He has insulted all males and my bugs are quite agitated at the song he chose." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chouji said putting down his bag of chips and getting ready to fight as well. Neji was already on his feat glaring daggers at the insufferable being that calls himself a man.

_**Little in the middle but she got much back!**_

Lee stood up stretching his legs and muttering something about how unyouthful Jiraiya-sannen was.

_**Little in the middle but she got much back!**_

Gaara stood up as well as Kankuro who was smiling to himself.

_**Little in the middle and she got much back!**_

Shikamaru was the last one to stand while muttering something about this being troublesome.

_**Little in the middle but she got much back!**_

When he was done Jiraiya looked up and saw all the men in the room glaring at him with killer intents headed his way. The strongest was from Naruto. Who, from experience, he knew was going to really kill him if he didn't head for the hills as quickly as possible and not look back for a while.

"Ummm, Tsunade?" he asked looking for help.

"Don't look at me, if I wasn't about to get in their way I would have killed you already." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair ready to enjoy the show.

Unknowingly placing her bag of Sake right where Tamari had her drink. Reaching down for her bottle Tamari instead grabbed one of the small single bottles of Sake from Tsunade's bag and took a sip.

"Uh-oh." Jiraiya said before the boys all jumped at him on the stage. Naruto getting to him first landing a hit square in the gut with Sasuke hitting the face, before Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! He went hiding again! I'll get him later!" Naruto said before stepping out to cool off. The boys followed deciding to take a break from the singing and went to get refreshments while the girls chatted all they wanted for a little while.

**All right that's it… no more for this one… anyone else want to see Jiraiya get beat up some more by the guys? If so please tell me in a review!! Please!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! And as requested a girl is up… let's see if anyone can guess my pattern hm… Again I own absolutely nothing! No characters and no songs.. Any rewrites of songs and Beta-ing rights go to GothicChevy cause he's the Bomb! Enjoy. And thanks InuKaku124 for the review!!!**

**Chapter 5: Who's doing what?!**

Ino went over to Sakura while Tenten went and sat next to Hinata whose blush was now subsiding.

Tenten watched as Hinata got herself under control so she didn't pass out on the couch from Naruto's presence next to her for so long. She was hoping to learn something about Neji from Hinata that she didn't know.

"Hinata-chan mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Tenten asked in more of a whisper so as not to cause people to look at them with questioning looks.

"Certainly Tenten-chan. What can I help you with?" Hinata asked once her breathing and blush were under control.

"I was hoping you could tell me something about Neji that may be important to me." Tenten asked apprehensively.

"What could I know about Neji-nii-san that you don't? He always keeps to himself unless ordered to watch over me by father or merely being protective of me because I am the heir to the Hyuga clan." Hinata asked confused.

"Well, I was wondering if you happened to over hear anything that he has said about me. That's all." Tenten said controlling a blush that nearly made its way onto her cheeks.

Realization dawned on Hinata's face before it went sad but serious. "He mentioned something to me but I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. Just trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. Just promise to not say anything of this conversation, okay." Hinata stated more then asked.

A confused look crossed Tenten's face. _'Something is going to happen and I only hope that it involves the stupid caged bird seal on the branch families heads.'_ Tenten thought before a smile came to her face. "Of course Hinata, I won't breathe a word of this conversation.

Meanwhile Ino and Sakura had gotten into an argument about Sakura trying to steal Sasuke away from her.

"I bet your still that scared little kid I knew way back when and this is all just an ACT to make people think you are brave. Just so you can look good for Sasuke-kun!" Ino shot at Sakura her hand on her hips with a determined look on her face.

Sakura's face went red with anger. "Just for that Ino-Pig I'm going to sing the next song!" Sakura said storming off to the karaoke box.

At this point the boys came in and went back to their seats seeing as Sakura was picking a song this time. Tenten headed back to her seat next to Neji while Naruto took his seat next to Hinata and handed her a tea that, thanks to Neji, he knew was her favorite.

"So Sakura is going to sing now?" Naruto asked while Sasuke had a hidden amused face on.

"Yeah, she's going to prove she can back up what she says." Ino said taking a seat next to Sasuke trying to distract him.

Sasuke didn't even pay attention to who sat next to him. He was interested in what his old teammate was going to do. He hadn't really seen her full potential like Naruto and Kakashi had so he had to go by their word and what she showed him. And this was a good way to start.

_**Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see? see?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**_

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin'  
Me eh, eh, eh,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,  
I'm busy eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,eh, eh  
Stop telephonin'  
Me eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone 

Ino hopped up on the stage after her attempts of getting Sasuke's attention failed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She joined in.

_**Boy the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer **_

Sakura took the microphone back forcing Ino to stop singing.

_**Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone vibr-rating  
Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin'  
Cuz I'll be dancin'  
Cuz I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
Cuz I'll be dancin' **_

Ino got another microphone and joined back in. making it seem like they were fighting and singing together at the same time.

_**Stop callin  
Stop callin  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin  
Stop callin  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
**__**  
**__**Eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh, eh  
Stop telephonin  
Me eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh  
I'm busy eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh  
Stop telephonin  
Me eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
M-m-m my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
M-m-m telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Once the song was over the girls got off stage while the others clapped in approval. Sakura made it back to Sasuke while only she could see the ever so slight smile on his face at her singing. Ino went off to another seat near Kankuro silently submitting to Sakura winning Sasuke. _'She really is blooming into a beautiful flower. I'm proud of you Sakura, for finally blooming.'_

A few people were looking around till Kiba turned to Shino. "Shino why don't you sing a song? Let loose a little." He encouraged.

"If I submit to this request you all have to dance to it. That's the only way I'll sing so I don't look as stupid as you did." Shino said reluctantly getting up when Kiba at first shook his head in agreement till it dawned on him that his team mate just insulted him. By that time Shino was already at the box picking a song.

Growling Kiba got up getting everyone's attention. "The only way he's going to sing is if we dance to it. So let's move all seats and tables back so we have some room." This was more of an order then a request, but everyone did it anyways.

Once the seats and tables were close to the floor and Tamari's drink half gone and just starting to affect her, everyone was ready.

Everyone looked up once Shino cleared his voice in front of the mic.

"This is a mix of Pop and Country so just do what I tell you." Then a beat came over the speakers.

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Try it with me here we go,**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap,**_

_**(Woah, woah)**_

Everyone did as he said and it continued from there.

_**That's right, Boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**(Woah, woah)**_

_**1,2,3 Everybody come on, off your seats,**_

_**I'm gonna tell you about a beat,**_

_**That's gonna make you move your feet.**_

_**I'll give the Bar-B-Q show and tell you how to move,**_

_**If you're 5 or 82 this is somethin' you can do.**_

_**(Woah, woah)**_

_**Pop it, lock it,**_

_**Polka-dot-it,**_

_**Countryfy,**_

_**then hip hop it,**_

_**Put your hawk in the sky move side to side,**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it glide,**_

_**Zigzag cross the floor,**_

_**Shuffle in Diagonal,**_

_**When the drum hits hands on your hips,**_

_**One foot in 180 twist,**_

_**And then a, zigzag, step, slide, **_

_**Lean in left, clap 3 times,**_

_**Shake it out head to toe,**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**We get to 4, 5, 6 and your feeling busted,**_

_**But it's not time to quit,**_

_**Practice makes you perfect.**_

_**(Woah, woah)**_

_**Pop it, lock it,**_

_**Polka-dot-it,**_

_**Countryfy'**_

_**then hip hop it,**_

_**Put your hawk in the sky move side to side,**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it glide.**_

_**Zigzag cross the floor,**_

_**Shuffle in diagonal,**_

_**When the drum hits, hands on your hips,**_

_**One foot in 180 twist,**_

_**And then a, zigzag, step, slide,**_

_**Lean in left, clap three times,**_

_**Shake it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**_

_**Boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, come on here we go,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap,**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap.**_

_**Pop it, lock it,**_

_**Polka-dot-it,**_

_**Countryfy**_

_**then hip hop it,**_

_**Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side,**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it glide.**_

_**Zigzag cross the floor,**_

_**Shuffle in Diagonal,**_

_**When the drum hits, hands on your hips,**_

_**One foot in 180 twist,**_

_**And then a, Zigzag, step, slide,**_

_**Lean in left, clap three times,**_

_**Shake it out, head to toe,**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

_**Boom de clap, Boom boom de clap clap clap**_

_**Boom de clap, boom boom de clap clap,**_

_**Boom de clap, Boom de clap de clap**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll.**_

The song ended and everyone cheered. That had been a real party starter. Now that everyone was pumped Choji decided he wanted to join is on the fun.

"Alright, my turn now!" he nearly jumped up to the karaoke box while everyone was moving the seats back to about to where they were before.

He hopped on stage and a pop like beat came on.

_**Can I take your order please?**_

_**Let's eat to the beat,**_

_**oh**__** pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**You like it, you love it,**_

_**You know you really want it,**_

_**The voices I hear, whenever you're around,**_

_**I want it, I need it,**_

_**Nothing else can beat it, hot and spice,**_

_**Whenever I'm in town, (mm mmh)**_

_**Incising, exciting, the aromas so inviting,**_

_**And when it hits me, I want to take you home.**_

_**Trust me, you must see, coz what you're doing to me,**_

_**Driving me crazy, hungry to the bone,**_

_**I think of you and lick my lips,**_

_**You've got the taste I can't resist, can't resist, can't resist,**_

_**Let's eat to the beat,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**Would you like that to go? Any sauces?**_

_**You're so sweet and you're neat,**_

_**You knock me off of my feet,**_

_**You're chunky and hunky,**_

_**I'm coming back for more (hot dog)**_

_**Your taste all embraces,**_

_**I gotta sing your praises,**_

_**Just savor the flavors,**_

_**Waiting at your door,**_

_**I think of you and lick my lips,**_

_**You've got the taste I can't resist,**_

_**Can't resist, can't resist,**_

_**Let's eat to the beat,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**Does anyone fancy a shake?**_

_**Shake!**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,**_

_**Shake it to the left, **_

_**Shake it to the right,**_

_**Let's shake,**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,**_

_**I think of you and lick my lips,**_

_**You've got the taste I can't resist,**_

_**Can't resist, can't resist,**_

_**Let's eat to the beat,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

_**McDonalds, McDonalds,**_

_**Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut,**_

The group laughed and cheered their friend as the song ended. Naruto how ever did something that not many people knew he had. He used his head.

"Do you think he was talking about something else other then food?" making everyone go into thought and even a few people such as, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke to look at their secret crushes. Tamari would have joined that group had she not been nearly drunk. With a good two or three sips left in her bottle.

**Alright that's it for now… however… I do have something I need my readers to do… I need a vote should I add Naruto's father at the end or no? I need your help and time is running out... so I need answers soon… so vote and tell me what you think...k?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yes! Again… I own nothing no songs no characters and all rewrite privileges goes to my buddy GothicChevy cause he's the Bomb! I'm still holding my voting for if I should put Minato in this story… please tell me in a review your vote and what you think of the story… without further ado here is Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Put the Sake Away!**

Tamari taking the silence as no one wanting to take a turn decided to take the stage. She downed the last of her drink and walked up to the stage.

While she was looking Shikamaru just happened to see the bottle his girlfriend had just finished off. Realizing what it was his eyes grew wide.

Gaara who had been watching him cocked an eyebrow and decided to ask. "What are you so surprised about?"

Not taking his eyes away from the bottle that he now had in his hands said in a scared voice. "Tamari's drunk; she must have mistaken this bottle of sake as the juice that I got her earlier. This isn't good." His eyes as well as Gaara's and Kankuro's went to the figure on the stage, as the awaited the horrible outcome of a now drunk singing Tamari.

(A/N: I do not own Tik Tok Parody… the creator is a Genius and the rewrite of this song goes to GothicChevy who rules! Original song is "Tik Tok Parody" by the Midnight Beast. Search youtube for it.)

**Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse, **

**Grab my breezer; I'm out the door, **

**I'm gonna to be really loud, **

**Cuz I don't care who I piss off **

**yeah, I'm a real big sinner, **

**Sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner,**

**Talking odd socks on my toes, toes, **

**Taking off all of my clothes, clothes, **

**Feeling overexposed, **

**So I put back all of my clothes back on,**

**Flush before I wee, wee, **

**Get arrested daily-ly, **

**Trying to get a peak of my neighbor,**

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my butt, **

**Cause I'm bloody fuckin' nuts, **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy pokerface like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh, **

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my clit, **

**Cause it sells to be a slut. **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy pokerface like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh,**

**I stay out till 11, **

**When my curfew is 10,**__

_**"Good night sweetie. Sleep well!"**_

**"SHUT UP MOM! I'M ON MSN!"**

**Now the boys are lining up, **

**Because we're booty smackin', **

**But we punch'em in the mouth, **

**If they're not Michael Palin, **

**Talkin' bout doin' things we'll regret, gret, **

**Menthol cigarette, rette, **

**Butt plugs in her pet, **

**WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!**

**Text sex on my Samsung, **

**Not telling dad mum rung, rung, **

**Have sex with William Hung, **

**By telling him I'm real tight, **

Gaara took this moment to glare over at Shikamaru warning him that he's on his to kill list if he even tries anything.

**(I'm, I'm, I'm really quite tight)**

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my butt, **

**Cause I'm bloody fuckin' nuts, **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy pokerface like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh, **

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my clit, **

**Cause it sells to be a slut, **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy poker face like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh,**

**This is the part where the rap breaks down, **

**This is the part where the drums go POW! **

**This is the part where your boobs sag down, **

**This is the part where your pants go brown, **

**This is the part where your dad goes off **

**on a cold Christmas eve to get some more milk **

**but he never comes back and seventeen years later **

**you find out that he's had a whole fuckin' family **

**with some Spanish bitch and he doesn't **

**even know your fuckin' name anymore. **

Kankuro finally stepped in "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**... I'm sorry!**

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my butt, **

**Cause I'm bloody fuckin' nuts, **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy pokerface like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh, **

**I'm mad, really bad, **

**But don't tell my mum and dad, **

**Pucker up; kiss my clit, **

**Cause it sells to be a slut. **

**Hear the bass, **

**Skinny waist, **

**Now let's copy poker face like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh,**

**Just Dance, **

**Bad Romance, **

**Now let's copy poker face like... **

**Woah, woa, oh, oh, woah, woa, oh, oh.**

Tamari giggled as she stumbled off the stage. Half of the group () were in too much shock of what they saw to speak.

Shikamaru nearly ran over to her to help her steady herself. Gaara stood up and glared at the room. "Who brought Sake in here?" No one really moved until Naruto surprised everyone yet again "Didn't Tsunade-baa-chan bring in a bag with her, and doesn't she always drink Sake?" he asked in wonder.

Tsunade glanced down at her bag and realized that one of her bottles was missing and that the empty bottle that Shikamaru was holding was the missing bottle.

Without saying a word she hid the bag before anyone noticed it. Shika helped Tamari sit down while everyone glared at the fifth Hokage.

Neji took this time to go up and look for a song. _'Might as well get this over with or Naruto is going to pester me about it and that will only make Hinata-sama want to join in too.'_ Finally finding a song he hopped on the stage as the beat came over the speakers. (A/N: I don't own "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. slight rewrites and that goes to me hehe!)

**Hey! Uh-oh uh-oh-uh-oh, **

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Hey! Uh-oh uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Four years you think for sure,**

**That's all you've got to endure,**

**All the total dicks,**

**All the stuck up chicks,**

**So superficial, so immature.**

**Then when you graduate,**

**You take a look around and you say,**

**HEY WAIT!**

**This is the same as where I just came from,**

**I thought it was over…**

**Oh, that's just Great!**

**The whole damn world,**

**Is just as obsessed with,**

**Who's the best dressed and,**

**Who's having sex.**

**Who's got the money,**

**Who gets the honeys,**

**Who's kinda cute,** (_he glances over at Tenten_)

**And who's just a mess. **(_Looks a Lee_)

**And you still don't have the right looks,** (_Choji)_

**And you don't have the right friends, **(_Hinata in her father's thought_)

**Nothing changes,**

**But the faces,**

**The names,**

**And the trends,**

**High School Never Ends!**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Hey! Uh-oh uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh**

**Hey, check out the popular kids,**

**You'll never guess what Sakura did!**

**How did Ino lose all that weight?**

**And Kurenai had a baby,**

**So I guess Asuma's straight.**

**And the only thing that matters,**

**Is climbing up that social ladder…**

**Still care about your hair, **

**And the horse you ride,**

**Don't matter if you're 16 or 35,**

**Temari,**

**She's the Prom Queen,**

**Shikamaru is Captain of the chest team,**

**Naruto the clown,**

**Sasuke the quarter-back,**

**Seen it all before…**

**I want my money back!**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed,**

**With who's the best dressed,**

**And who's having sex.**

**Who's in the club,**

**And who's on the drugs?**

**Who's throwing up,**

**Before they digest?**

**And you still don't have the right look,**

**And you don't have the right friends,**

**And you still listen to the same shit,**

**You did back then,**

**High School Never Ends!**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**High School Never Ends,**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed,**

**With who's the best dressed,**

**And who's having sex,**

**Who's got the money,**

**Who gets the honeys…**

**Whose kinda cute,**

**And who's just a mess.**

**And I still don't have the right look,**

**And I still have the same three friends.**

**And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then…**

**High School Never Ends!**

**Uh-oh, Uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**High School Never Ends,**

**Uh-oh, Uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**High School Never Ends,**

**Uh-oh, Uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Here we go again,**

**Uh-oh, Uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**Uh-oh-uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh**

There were a few different faces out in the audience. Shikamaru and Gaara looked pissed at him, Sasuke and Ino had their mouths open in awe, and everyone was just looking at him. At least until Naruto broke into his normal loud obnoxious laughter. "That was great Neji! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Before anyone could comment, the door opened to reveal Kakashi with a cowering Jiraiya behind him. "Does anyone mind telling me why Jiraiya-sama has been cowering behind me for the past hour?" He asked indicating to the bumbling heap behind him.

Naruto's laughing had stopped when the door had opened. He was now currently glaring so intently at Jiraiya that if it were possible Jiraiya would be 20 feet under at that very moment. A shiver when up Kakashi's spin as his old students gaze went past him to the being that only cowered more at the gaze.

Deciding to stop a fight and possibly a death he decided to change the subject while Hinata and Gaara cooled the fuming future Hokage. "So what are you all doing? I haven't seen you all together like this since the beginning of the chuunin exams."

"Ano-… it was Naruto's idea that we should all do something fun since we aren't all together like this very often."

"And then Ero-Sannen had to go and sing that disgusting song!" Naruto threw out pointing and glaring at the white haired ball behind his first teacher.

Kakashi directed the attention back to himself again. "So who's singing next?"

Everyone looked around, well… at least the girls did but all the guys were glaring intently at Jiraiya, Naruto's still being the most deadly of them all.

"I guess if no one is going to volunteer, I'll sing one." Tsunade said bringing the tension down and making everyone look at her. She calmly walked over to the karaoke box and started looking for a song. Kakashi went over to a wall and leaned up against it, not wanting to miss the fun. Jiraiya on the other hand stayed in the FAR corner of the room away from all the killing intent directed at him.

(A/N: I don't own "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar)

Tsunade hopped on the stage as the 1980's beat came over them.

**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,**

**Breakin' little hearts like the one in me,**

**That's okay,**

**Let's see how you do it,**

**Put up your dukes,**

**Let's get down to it,**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Why don't you hit me with your best shot?**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Fire away!**

**You come on with a come on,**

**You don't fight fair,**

**But that's okay,**

**See if I care,**

**Knock me down its all in vain,**

**I'll get right back on my feet again,**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Why don't you hit me with your best shot?**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Fire away!**

Nearly everyone looked over at Jiraiya with the same question in mind. _'Is she singing about him trying his lines on her? Pervert.'_

Tsunade was getting into it a little too much she nearly feel off the stage if not for her ninja reflexes she just might have.

**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,**

**Breakin' little hearts like the one in me,**

**Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,**

**You better make sure you put me in my place,**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Come on hit me with your best shot,**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Fire away!**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Why don't you hit me with your best shot?**

**Hit me with your best shot,**

**Fire away!**

The song ended and everyone applauded her performance as she hopped of the stage.

Now the question that was raking everyone's minds was, _'who's next?'_

**You all want to know don't you… but seriously I need a vote here… should I put the Yondaime in the story? yes or no? cause my beta says no but I say yes… I want to know what you all think I should do.. what would you like? Tell me in a review… if you vote is the review… FANTASTIC! I just need a vote.. PLEASE PEOPLE! VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything! Please people… VOTE! Yes or no should Yondaime be in the end? Please tell me what you think… and with that… let's begin with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Is Love in the Air?**

Everyone was wondering who was going to go next. So far the only ones who hadn't gone were, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Ino and Kankuro. So who was next?

"Why don't you draw straws to see who will go next?" Gaara suggested going back to his seat.

"Great idea, the shorter the straw the sooner you have to go up." Sakura explained for everyone.

Kakashi handed her seven cut pieces of straw. "I'll join in too." He said when she gave him a confused look.

So the seven that had yet to sing lined up around Sakura who shuffled the straws in her hands before making them look even and holding them out to everyone. Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Tenten all picked one and the order is as follows. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Kankuro, Kakashi, Tenten, and Naruto was last.

Reluctantly Sasuke went up to the box and started looking for a song while the others went back to their seats.

He quickly found one and started the beat. (A/N: I do Not own What Hurts the Most by Cascada)

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**

**That don't bother me,**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out,**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me,**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,**

**But that's not what gets me,**

**What hurts the most,**

**Was being so close,**

**And having so much to say,**

**And watching you walk away,**

**And never knowing,**

**What could have been,**

**And not seeing that loving you,**

**Is what I was trying to do,**

Sakura looked up in awe as he sang his heart out but she couldn't tell if he was singing about her, some other girl, or his lost family that his brother took from him.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,**

**But I'm doing it,**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,**

**Still hard her getting up,**

**Getting dressed,**

**Living with this regret,**

**But I know,**

**If I could do it over,**

**I would trade,**

**Give away,**

**All the words that I saved in my heart,**

**That I left unspoken,**

**What hurts the most,**

**Was being so close,**

**And having so much to say,**

**And watching you walk away,**

**And never knowing,**

**What could have been,**

**And not seeing that loving you,**

**Is what I was trying to do,**

A blush was now covering Sakura's face. It almost looked like she was going to pass out like Hinata always did around Naruto when they were younger. It was almost like he was singing to her. Which to his knowledge he was singing to her.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,**

**Even though going on,**

**With you gone,**

**Still upsets me,**

**There are days,**

**Every now and again,**

**I pretend I'm okay,**

**But that's not what gets me,**

**What hurts the most,**

**Was being so close,**

**And having so much to say,**

**And watching you walk away,**

**And never knowing,**

**What could have been,**

**And not seeing that loving you,**

**Is what I was trying to do,**

**What hurts the most,**

**Was being so close,**

**And having so much to say,**

**And watching you walk away,**

**Never knowing,**

**What could have been,**

**And not seeing that loving you,**

**Is what I was trying to do.**

As he ended his eyes never left the blushing Pink haired super strong girl's gaze.

And bringing them out of it was none other than their old sensei. "If you're done making goo goo eyes at your newly pronounce girlfriend could you get off the stage and let Hinata have her turn?" Kakashi asked making a nearly noticeable plush appear on Sasuke's face.

Hopping off the stage he let Hinata go up and pick a song.

Naruto was nearly on the edge of his seat while she was picking a song. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Jiraiya or Tsunade. Bringing a small, and in Kakashi's case unnoticeable, smile to their faces.

Hinata was no nervous cause she chose a song that not only told her feelings but it also told the length of how far she has gone to show those feelings. So taking a deep breath the music started.

**We are the crowd,**

**We're c-comin' out,**

**Got my flash on, it's true,**

**Need that Picture of you,**

**It's so magical,**

**We'd be so Fantastico,**

**Leather and Jeans,**

**Garage Glamorous,**

**Not sure what it means,**

**But this photo of us,**

**It don't have a price,**

**Ready for those flashy lights,**

'**Cause you know that baby I,**

**I'm your biggest fan,**

**I'll follow you until you love me,**

**Papa, Paparazzi,**

**Baby, there's no other superstar,**

**You know that I'll be,**

**Your papa, Paparazzi,**

**Promise I'll be kind,**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine,**

**Baby you'll be famous, **

**Chase you down until you love me,**

**Papa, paparazzi,**

Everyone was amazed by how well she could sing. And everyone knew who she was singing about. Well, Almost everyone. For a split second Naruto looked hurt, until he plastered a smile on his face.

**I'll be your girl,**

**Backstage at your show,**

**Velvet ropes and guitars,**

**Yeah, cause you're my rock star,**

**In between the sets,**

**Eyeliner and cigarettes,**

**Shadow is burnt,**

**Yellow dance and we turn,**

**My lashes are dry,**

**Purple teardrops I cry,**

**It don't have a price,**

**Loving you is cherry pie,**

**Cause you know that baby I,**

**I'm your biggest fan,**

**I'll follow you until you love me,**

**Papa, paparazzi,**

**Baby there's no other superstar,**

**You know that I'll be,**

**Your papa, paparazzi,**

**Promise I'll be kind,**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine,**

**Baby you'll be famous,**

**Chase you down until you love me,**

**Papa, paparazzi,**

**Real good,**

**We dance in the studio,**

**Snap, snap,**

**To that shit on the radio,**

**Don't stop for anyone,**

**We'll blast it but we'll still have fun,**

**I'm your biggest fan,**

**I'll follow you until you love me,**

**Papa, paparazzi,**

**Baby there's no other superstar,**

**You know that I'll be,**

**Your papa, paparazzi,**

**Promise I'll be kind,**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine,**

**Baby you'll be famous, **

**Chase you down until you love me,**

**Papa, paparazzi.**

The music faded out and Hinata jumped down off the stage. Everyone looked from Hinata to Naruto who was holding his chin in thought. The thought that was going through everyone's heads was, 'did he get it?'

Naruto's hand that was on his chin came down into his open palm in a fist. "I got it… you like Sasuke don't you?"

There were exasperated signs and grunts of disbelief. Tsunade and Jiraiya both face palmed. Kakashi merely sighed and shook his head. 'That knucklehead' everyone thought.

"No you idiot! She's in love with you!" Everyone spun around in their seats to look at the one that the outburst came from. An angry look is what greeted them. The outburst had come from Tsunade who was quite feed up with Naruto's idiocy. "She has been in love with you from the beginning. Now stop being an idiot and tell her you like her back already!"

At that exact moment Hinata fainted. On instinct Naruto caught her before she hit the floor. "Hinata?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Nice work Lady Hokage. Now she's out cold." Kakashi said a smile evident in his voice even if the others couldn't see it.

"Whose turn is it now?" Sakura asked making the attention move from Naruto and the unconscious Hinata.

"Mine." Ino said going up to the box and picking a song.

Naruto moved from the floor back to the love seat that he had been sitting in the past few hours, Hinata in his lap fast asleep.

Ino hopped on the stage and looked around the room. Soon the music started it was a soft but up beat melody that came from the speakers.

**I didn't know what was in store.**

**When you walked right through the door,**

**Then I saw you over there, **

**Our blue eyes locked in a stare.**

Her eyes stopped on Kankuro for a moment before continuing.

**I didn't know quite what to say,**

**Sometimes words get in the way.**

She took the microphone and started getting into the song. (think beginner Brittany Spears and Hilary Duff.)

**And I remember the night you said,**

'**Let's go for a ride' **

**I didn't want the night to end.**

**Would be more then friends?**

**Yet little did I know before,**

**We would be something more.**

**In black and white I read the screen,**

**All your lines and in-between**

**Then your message on the phone,**

**I save to hear when I'm alone**

**And now I know just what to say,**

**This doesn't happen everyday**

**And I remember the night you said,**

'**Let's go for a ride'**

**I didn't want the night to end**

**Would we be more than friends?**

**Yet little did I know before,**

**We would be something more.**

**Something more,**

**Something more**

**We would be something more,**

**Something more,**

**Something more**

She looked between all the couples in the room and smiled before continuing.

**I know we're both young,**

**But we know how we feel**

**We know what is false,**

**And we know what is real**

**And I remember the night you said,**

'**Let's go for a ride'**

**I didn't want the night to end**

**And I remember the night you said,**

'**Let's go for a ride'**

**I didn't want the night to end**

**Would we be more then friends?**

**Yet little did I know before,**

**We would be something more**

**And I remember the night you said,**

'**Let's go for a ride'**

**I didn't want the night to end**

**Would we be more then friends?**

**Yet little did I know before,**

**We would be something more**

**Something more,**

**Something more,**

**Something more, **

**Something more,**

**Something more,**

**Something more,**

**Something more,**

**Something more.**

Stepping off the stage she chose a seat next to Kankuro while he went up to pick a song.

Hinata had woken up in the middle of the song and turned a nice cherry red when she found herself on Naruto's lap. And he was smiling down at her to boot.

"Hinata, is it true what baa-chan said? Do you love me?" Naruto asked worry and concern not only in his voice but on his face as well.

Seeing his expression confused her but she answered as calmly as possible without fainting again. "Yes Naruto-kun, Lady Tsunade is right. I do love you."

A smile came to his face. "Good because I think I love you too. Though I'm not exactly sure what love is." He said thinking to himself out loud.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll teach you all I know about love." Hinata said snuggling up to him.

'_I'll talk to the damn fox about this later.'_ He thought to himself enjoying the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok… chapter 8! Almost done! I know someone's going to be happy.**

**GothicChevy: Yup**

**Anyways on with the story… I own nothing! You hear me? Nothing!**

**Chapter 8: Messages from the Heart**

Kankuro looked through the selections and finally found one he liked. "This will do.", a grin on his face.

An up-beat song came from the speakers.  
(A/N: I do not own "Heartbeat" by Stereo Skyline. here is a video so you can listen to the song while you read. http : / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ?v =OofeKeEGwp0 Just remove the spaces and put in the dots)

**So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason i keep believing,  
that we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.  
Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating**

hey hey, beautiful,  
the sunshine shines  
oh oh so **bright****, alright.  
Lay back, ill spend the night just staring at you.  
For every grain of sand,  
that you drew me pictures in.  
there was one for every time that my,  
heart,  
dropped,  
again.**

so baby keep my heart  
beat b-beat beat beating  
and the soul reason i keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.

Heart, beat b-beat beat beating.

Close your eyes, don't say a word,  
your way to beautiful you've heard.  
The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating.

For every grain of sand,  
that you drew me pictures in.  
there was one for every time that my,  
heart,  
dropped,  
again.

So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
and the soul reason i keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this.  
You know oh oh oooohhh.

So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason i keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh.

a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating

So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating..

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason i keep believing ,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh...

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason i keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh

As he looked at all the faces who were cheering his eyes lingered to a light blond haired Ino. That song was for her. He had fallen in love with her back at the chuunin exams two years ago, but he didn't pursue her for fear of her not excepting him because he was from Suna. But after seeing his sister and the lazy cloud watcher get together he figured, what the hell. So as he hopped down off the stage he headed over to her working up the guts as he got closer with every step.

"Hey Ino, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after this?" he asked staying as calm as he could.

"Like a date?" she asked excitedly pulling him along.

When she received a nod cause now his voice wouldn't work, she smiled at him. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

A smile became plastered on his face as he sat next to her.

Next up was Kakashi and all of a sudden simultaneously Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all shivered and said, "Uh-oh." Everyone looked at them confused and in Hinata's case concerned.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"He's going to be perverted." Sasuke and Sakura both nodded.

Everyone turned to watch Kakashi to see if they were right.

(A/N: I DON'T OWN internet is for porn….. thank god)

Before Kakashi could start Anko popped in on the spot and started singing.

**Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself!**

**And I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern,**

**The Internet!**

**The internet is really, really great!**

Kakashi steps in _**For Porn.**_

**I got a fast connection so I don't have to wait!**

_**For Porn!**_

**What? There's always some new site,**

_**For Porn!**_

**I browse all day and night,**

_**For Porn!**_

**It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!**

_**For Porn!**_

**Kakashi!**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**Kakashi!**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**What are you doing?**

_**Why you think the net was born? **_

_**Porn, Porn, Porn!**_

**Kakashi…**

_**Oh, Hello Anko.**_

**You are ruining my song,**

_**Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to.**_

**Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I could finish?**

_**Okie doki**_

**Good.**

**I'm glad we have this new technology.**

_**For Porn!**_

**Ugh, which gives us untold opportunities!**

_**For Porn! Oh, sorry.**_

**From your own desk top.**

_**For …**_

**You can research, browse and shop.**

_**. . . **_

**Until you've had enough and your ready to stop!**

_**For Porn!**_

**Kakashi!**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**Noo...**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**Kakashi!**

_**I'm up all night, honking my horn to porn, porn, porn!**_

**That's gross, you're a pervert**

_**Ah, sticks and stones, Anko.**_

**No, really, you're a pervert,**

**Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet.**

… _**ohhhh?**_

**What?**

_**You have no idea.**_

_**Ready normal people?**_

Ebisu, Konohamaru's sensei popped in next to Kakashi followed by Jiraiya, Gai, and Iruka.

_**Ready!**_

_**Ready!**_

_**Ready!**_

_**Let me hear it!**_

_**The internet is for porn!**_

Iruka: _**Sorry Anko.**_

_**The internet is for porn.**_

Iruka: _**I masturbate.**_

_**All these guys unzip their flies,**_

_**For porn, porn, porn!**_

**The internet is not for porn.**

_**Porn! Porn! Po-!**_

**HOLD ON A SECOND!**

**Now, I know for a fact that you, Ebisu, check your portfolio and trade stocks online.**

Ebisu: _**That's correct.**_

**And Jiraiya, you buy things on Amazon dot com**

Jiraiya: _**Sure!**_

**And Gai, you keep selling your possessions on EBay.**

Gai: _**Yes I do!**_

**And Iruka, you sent me that sweet online birthday card.**

Iruka: _**True.**_

_**Oh, but Anko. What does he do… After? Hmm?**_

Iruka: _**… yeah.**_

**EEWWWWW!**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**Gross!**

_**The internet is for porn!**_

**I hate porn!**

_**Grab your dick and double click**_

**I hate men!**

_**For porn, porn porn!**_

_**(Harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn.**_

**I'm leaving!**

_**Porn, porn, porn, porn,**_

_**Porn, porn, porn, porn. **_

**I hate the internet!**

_**Porn, porn, porn, porn!**_

_**The internet is for…**_

_**The internet is for…**_

_**The internet is for PORN!**_

_**YEAH!**_

Kakashi ended and suddenly the five men up on the stage where scared shitless. Everyone in the room was glaring at them.

"I think it's time to leave now." Kakashi suggested before shushin'd away from the audience.

"Agreed." They called and then they were gone.

It was quiet for a moment before Tsunade got up calmly. "If you will excuse me I have 5 men to hunt down." And with that she left.

It was quiet for a long time before a timid voice spoke up. "W-who's next?" Hinata asked.

"It is Tenten's turn… and when Naruto's done then we can go kill our senseis." Neji declared.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Hinata unconsciously.

Tenten sighed before heading up to pick a song. _'This is my chance. It's blunt but it's the only way I can think of right now. Besides Naruto can thank me later, with Neji being distracted by me. He can open up to Hinata. In fact they can both thank me later.'_ She thought to herself before starting up her song. (A/N: I do not own "I think I love you" by Kaci Brown)

**Do you think you love me?**

**(you love me?)**

**Ohh Weeeee.**

**Do you think you loved me?**

**(you think you love me?)**

**Ohh **

**Do you think you loved me?**

**(you think you love me?)**

**Ohh Wee.**

Do You think you love me?

**I think I Love you!**

**(love you, love you)**

**I'm sleeping**

**And right in the middle of a good dream**

**When all at once I wake up**

**From something that keeps knockin' at my brain.**

**Before I go insane**

**I hold my pillow to my head**

**And spring up in my bed**

**Screaming out the words I dread:**

**"I think I love you!"**

ooohh... ohhh

**This morning**

**I woke up with this feeling**

**I didn't know how to deal with**

**And so I just decided to myself**

**I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it**

**And didn't I go and shout it**

**When you walked into the room.**

**"I think I love you!"**

**I think I love you.**

**So what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**

**A love there is no cure for.**

**I think I love you.**

**Isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say**

**That I've never felt this way.**

**Believe me,**

**You really don't have to worry.**

**I only want to make you happy**

**And if you say,**

**"Hey, go away," I will**

**But I think better still,**

**I'd better stay around and love you.**

**Do you think I have a case?**

**Let me ask you to your face:**

**Do you think you love me?**

**I think I love you.**

**So what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**

**A love there is no cure for.**

**I think I love you.**

**Isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say**

**That I've never felt this way.**

**Do you think you love me?**

Do you think you love me?

Do you think you love me?

Do you think you love me?

**I don't know what I'm up against.  
NO!**

**I don't know what it's all about.  
OH NO!**

**I got so much to think about.  
THINK ABOUT IT  
HEY!**

**Hey, I think I love you.**

**So what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**

**A love there is no cure for.**

**I think I love you.**

**Isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say**

**That I've never felt this way.**

**I think I love you.  
I know I love you**

**Sure of**

**I'm not sure**

**Cure for**

**I think I love you.**

**I know I love you**

**But I'm not sure**

**I think I love you.**

**So what am I so afraid of?**

**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of**

**A love there is no cure for.**

**I think I love you.**

**Isn't that what life is made of?**

**Though it worries me to say**

**That I've never felt this way.**

I think I love you  
Sure of  
Say ya love me  
Cure for  
Say ya love me  
I think I love you  
ooooh yea... woooo  
though it worries me  
it worries me  
it worries me  
I know I love ya  
know I love ya...

As she finished her eyes never left Neji's. Then a roar of applause came to her ears. Neji was still too shocked to say or do anything till Kiba elbowed him in the side.

She made her way over to Neji and brought him back to his senses even more by kissing him hard on the lips. After a minute, she pulled away only to find Neji's arm keeping her in place.

"Now who's turn is it?" Lee asked trying to save his team mates from further attention.

**Ok that's it for this one…. One more chapter people… it's been fun and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter! Wow it's been a long time since I said that… anyways I don't own anything not the songs and not the characters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story and tell me your final thoughts on this story by reviewing at the end… also half the song choices go to my beta Gothic Chevy 'cause he rocks! Enjoy and I hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 9: Family**

Naruto reluctantly got up from his seat and headed over to the karaoke box to look for a song. After a minute or two of looking he found one that fit into most of his life, the family he never had, or rather, the one he created.

Hitting play he hopped up on the stage. A slow piano starts him off.

**Sometimes in our lives,**

**We all have pain,**

**We all have sorrow,**

**But, if we are wise,**

**We know that there's always tomorrow,**

**Lean on me,**

**When you're not strong,**

**And I'll be your friend,**

**I'll help you carry on,**

**For it won't be long,**

'**Till I'm gonna need,**

**Somebody to lean on.**

**Please, swallow your pride,**

**If I have things, you need to borrow,**

**For, no one can fill,**

**Those of your needs,**

**That you won't let show.**

**You just call on me brother,**

**When you need a hand,**

**We all need somebody to lean on,**

He glanced at Gaara and Sasuke at this point.

**I just might have a problem,**

**That you'll understand,**

**We all need somebody to lean on.**

Gaara and Sasuke got up on stage and joined him now.

**Lean on me,**

**When you're not strong,**

**And I'll be your friend,**

**I'll help you carry on,**

**For it won't be long,**

**Till I'm gonna need,**

**Somebody to lean on.**

**(All) **_**you just call on me brother,**_

_**When you need a hand,**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on.**_

**(Naruto and Gaara) ****I just might have a problem,**

**That you'll understand,**

_**We all need somebody to lean on.**_

**(Naruto and Sasuke**_**) if there is a load, **_

_**You have to bear,**_

_**That you can't carry,**_

_**I'm right up the road,**_

_**I'll share your load,**_

_**If you just call me,**_

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**If you need a friend,**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**If you need a friend**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**If you ever need a friend**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**If you need a friend**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

**Call me**

**[**_**Call me**_**]**

As the ended everyone got up and clapped. Hinata actually hopped on stage and gave him a hug. "That was w-wonderful N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He said wrapping his arm around her freely.

"I think it's about time we go searching for our senseis" Sasuke suggested.

Everyone started to head to the exit when Naruto stopped suddenly making Hinata stop as well. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She asked making the others stop as well and look at him.

The Karaoke box started playing a slow song and a transparent figure started to appear. A gasp was heard from the door that had opened from the outside but no one turned to see who it was.

In front of them was the Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze and he was singing.

**If you hear a voice,**

**In the middle of the night,**

**Saying it will be alright,**

**It will be me,**

**If you feel a hand,**

**Guiding you along,**

**When the path seems wrong,**

**It will be me,**

**There is no mountain,**

**That I can't climb,**

**For you I'd swim through the rivers of time,**

**As you go your way,**

**And I go mine,**

**A light will shine,**

**And it will be me,**

**If there is a key,**

**That goes to your heart,**

**A special part,**

**It will be me,**

**If you need a friend,**

**Call out to the wind,**

**To hold you again,**

**It will be me,**

**Oh how the world,**

**Seems so unfair,**

**Creating a love,**

**That cannot be shared,**

**As you go your way,**

**And I go mine,**

**A light will shine,**

**And it will be me,**

**I see ever after,**

**There's a place for two,**

**In your tears and laughter,**

**I'll be there for you,**

**In the sun and the moon,**

**In the land and the sea,**

**Look all around you,**

**It will be me,**

**There is no mountain,**

**That I can't climb,**

**For you I'd swim through the rivers of time,**

**As you go your way,**

**And I go mine,**

**A light will shine,**

**And it will be me,**

**It will be me,**

**It will be me.**

As the song ended everyone was still too shocked to take their eyes off of the Yondaime. "Hello everyone." He said calmly walking up to them. "Kakashi, doing well I see."

"S-sensei." He was standing in the doorway with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Sensei, Lady Tsunade, good to see you too. Just a question. Do they know?" he asked. The three shook their heads no.

"Then I better make this quick. I don't have much time. Naruto I have something to tell you." He announced walking over to him.

Everyone stared at the two for a few moments before he spoke. "My name is Minato Namikaze. I am your father."

Naruto's eyes dilated and if Hinata wasn't holding onto his arm so tightly he would have thought he was dreaming till he remembered about the fox. In the blink of an eye his fist went through his father's face and back out again. "How could you do that to me?" he screamed.

"How could I ask someone else to do something that I wouldn't do myself?" he countered.

Naruto went silent after that and let his anger die. The forth was right. His Father was right. "Anything else you want to tell me?" Naruto asked calmly and surprisingly respectfully.

"Yes, you may have noticed you heal faster than other people. This is because you have a kekkie genkai. You can heal yourself in half the time a normal person can." Minato said with a smile.

A chant of "What?" rang through the room.

"That explains a lot. Though I know that my… tenant did get rid of all the poison from the attempted murders on my life." Naruto said putting his hand to his chine.

Everyone looked at him in awe of what he said.

"Yes, I know. And for that I am thankful to him. But I want you to know that I am very proud of you Naruto. You have become a fine shinobi and will one day be a fine Hokage, just start using that head of yours and stop trying to hide it from your friends and your team." Minato said laying a nearly solid hand on his sons head.

"Yes, sir." He said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"And one more thing." He said with a wink, "Take good care of her." With that last statement he slowly started to fade away. "Take good care of him Kakashi, I'll be watch. Good-bye Naruto, my son." And he was gone."

"Good-bye, dad." Naruto said quietly.

It was quiet for a little bit as all this new information sank into everyone's heads. That is till Sasuke decided to break it. "Hey Naruto. Don't think that just because you father is the forth Hokage that I'm going to go easy on you or treat you any different Dobe." He said with a smirk.

Naruto spun around a grinned at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides I don't want to turn into you Teme."

Sakura just shook her head. "Some things never change." Hinata just smiled at the bickering team as Sakura tried to break it up.

That's when Neji stepped in. "Guy's don't we have some sensei's to torture?" That made everyone stop and turn to the door where Jiraiya and Kakashi were still standing.

"Um… hello, I'll just be going now." Kakashi and Jiraiya both disappeared in a puff of smoke with all the guys running out the door after them.

All over the village you could hear the cries of five shinobi in immense pain.

**That's it people… that's the last one. Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
